Le Calendrier de Mizukie
by Komachu
Summary: Recueil d'OS faisant parti de la série "l'esprit de la confession" (fanfic) écrite par moi même ! Mizukie est responsable de beaucoup de chose dans le monde, mais qui dit qu'elle n'est pas aussi responsable de nos plus belles fêtes ? Noël, Pâque, Halloween, et même le 1er Avril et le Vendredi 13 ! Je vous laisse découvrir ! (mention de couple Yaoi) EN PAUSE
1. Noël avec Mizukie 2017

**Moi : Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Ouais c'est ça, disparais et ça sera le plus beau Noël de ma vie !**

 **Ryuga : Et de la mienne !**

 **Moi : Aller vous faire voir ! Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : Folle dingue.**

 **Moi : ~Vive le vent ! Vive le vent ! Vive le vent d'hiver ! Boule de neige et jour de l'an, et bonne année grand-mère !~^^**

 **Kyoya : Vraiment taré.**

* * *

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le matin du 24 décembre et qui dit 24 décembre dit... Et oui, c'est la veille de Noël. Ce qui signifie aussi... Réveil en père Noël ! Et oui ! Je suis le célèbre "Père Noël". Ok... Comme vous avez l'air un peu perdu je vais vous expliquer. En faite, tout les 24 décembre je me réveil habillé d'un bonnet de noël et de la veste rouge du père Noël. Oui je sais c'est bizarre mais bon, il y a pire ! Comme le faite que quand je change de pays se jour la mon déguisement change ! Par exemple si je franchis la frontière entre l'Espagne et la France pour aller en Espagne mon déguisement change et ça devient un déguisement de Roi Mage ! C'est un peu n'importe quoi je l'admet mais j'y peu rien moi ! En gros pendant le 24 décembre je fais des repérage chez tout les enfant du monde pour savoir se qu'ils veulent pour Noël, comme ça pendant la nuit je le met dans leur maison et pouf ! Ils se réveillent avec le cadeaux au pied du sapin pour le 25 ! ^^ C'est pas génial ça ? (sentez mon ironie...) Au début c'étais sympa de faire ça, j'aimais bien offrir des cadeaux aux enfants mais maintenant c'est plus une corvée qu'un plaisir ! En plus les gosses sont de vrai monstres maintenant ! Si ça continue j vais me retrouver au chômage ! Et oui, quand un enfant n'est pas sage je ne laisse rien au pied du sapin, dommage pour eux ! Enfin bref, depuis quelques années Dynamis m'aide un peu pour cette fête, il va voir des enfant et il leur demande se qu'ils veulent vraiment pour Noël, après il me donne la liste, c'est plus rapide et plus pratique à deux qu'à un ! Chaque fois je lui donne certaine ville à faire pendant que moi j'en fais d'autre, bon bien sur c'est plus compliquer pour lui vu qu'il na pas mes pouvoir mais bon, il se débrouille ! En se moment, il est 19 heure et nous sommes tout les deux à Metal Bey City. La dernière ville du monde à faire, je dirais qu'on a gardé le plus gros pour la fin... Bref nous sommes devant le B-Pit, nous regardant longuement avant de nous décider à entrer. Moi je passai à travers la porte contrairement à Dynamis qui l'ouvrit automatiquement en passant. Je vis tout le monde tourner la tête vers nous puis certains sourire.

Madoka : Mizukie ! ^^ Ça fait plaisir de te voir pour Noël ! ^^

Mizukie : Moi aussi les gars mais je suis là pour une tout autre chose en faite.

Yu : Pourquoi t'es déguisée en père Noël ?

Mizukie : Et bien... En faite je suis responsable de certains événement sur terre et Noël en fait partis.

Yu : Tu veux dire que c'est toi le père Noël ?! *v*

Mizukie : En gros oui c'est moi. ^^

Yu me bondit presque dessus et se mis à me poser mille question à la fois, il a intérêt à se calmer le gosse la !

Mizukie : Bon tu vas te calmer oui ?!

Yu se tût instantanément et me regarda avec des étoile dans les yeux

Yu : Tu vas m'offrir quoi pour noël ? *v*

Mizukie : Et bien ça c'est à toi de me le dire, mais je crois que j'ai une meilleur idée...

Je pointai du doigt tout le monde et sorti leur livre du coeur.

Ryuga : Pas encore !

Mizukie : Oh si ! ^^

Je feuilletai celui de Yu et décida finalement de se que j'allai lui offrir, je feuilletai aussi les autres, finalement c'est plus facile que de demander à tout le monde un par un ! ^^

Mizukie : Je crois qu'on a fini pour l'instant. ^^

Dynamis s'assit et souffla

Dynamis : Ouf ! Il était temps, chaque années c'est la même galère !

Madoka : Tu fais Noël avec elle ?

Mizukie : Il m'aide depuis quelques années oui.

Yu : Cool ! *v* On peut t'aider nous aussi ?!

Mizukie : Euh... Je ne sais pas si-

Yu : S'teu plait ! *yeux kawaii*

Je vais tuer se gosse.

Mizukie : Rah d'accord ça va vous pouvez m'aider !

Yu : Yes ! ^^ Alors on fait quoi ? ^^

Mizukie : Mmh... Dynamis ? Une idée ?

Dynamis : Pas trop non, maintenant qu'on a fini on a plus vraiment besoin d'aide...

Mizukie : Mmh dommage, peut-être l'année prochaine !

Yu : Maieuh...

Mizukie : Si vous voulez vous pouvez m'accompagner pendant que je distribue les cadeaux ! ^^

Yu : Oh ouais ! ^^

Ryuga : Pff non merci, je supporte pas les gosses.

Kyoya : Ouais moi non plus.

C'est surement pour ça qu'ils sont gay tient... -_-' Je claquai des doigt et Je me téléportais chez moi avec Dynamis, Gingka, Madoka, Kenta et Yu. À se que j'ai entendu Masamune et King sont allés passer Noël en Amérique et Tsubasa et Hikaru sont chez de la famille. Après quelque explication à Gingka et co, je nous rendis tous invisibles et on partit voler au dessus des toit avec seulement une longue liste en main. Je vérifiai chaque maison marqué sur ma liste et m'y arrêtai pour passer à travers les murs de la maison et déposer les cadeaux emballé avec un simple claquement de doigt. À 23 heure 45, j'entrai dans la dernière maison avec Dynamis et les autres, toujours invisibles, tandis que je m'approchai du sapin de Noël décorer de la maison, les lumière des guirlandes lumineuse me firent remarquer un enfant d'environ 6 ou 7 ans fixant la cheminer et le sapin, et merde... Si le gosse voix un cadeau apparaître comme par magie au pied du sapin c'est foutu ! J'aime pas les gosses qui reste éveillé jusqu'à minuit pour voir le père Noël, chaque fois je dois me déguiser en père Noël pour éviter de "briser ses rêves". Mais la comme c'est la dernière maison (que j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser et que j'ai la flemme) je vais simplement faire ça ! Je claquai des doigts et le gosse s'endormi instantanément. Je soupirai, fit apparaître le cadeau du gamin au pied du sapin et reparti avec les autres, un peu étonner de ma méthode.

Dynamis : Tu te déguise pas en père Noël ?

Mizukie : Non parce que je commence à en avoir marre de faire ça !

Yu : Mais c'est bien de donner des cadeaux aux autres !

Mizukie : Oui mais les enfants comme lui m'énerve un peu c'est tout.

Kenta : Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu te voir déguiser en père Noël ! ^^

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'image tandis que je claquai encore des doigts.

À 23 heure 50, nous sommes revenu au B-Pit avec Ryuga et Kyoya assit tranquillement sur le canapé à se rouler des pelles. Je claquai encore des doigts et nous rendis de nouveau visible. Quand ils remarquèrent notre présence ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, aussi rouge que des tomates. C'est mignon et en même temps... Beurk ! Enfin... C'est Kyoya et Ryuga après tout ! On s'écroula tous sur le canapé.

Dynamis : Enfin c'est fini !

Madoka : Ouais il était temps ! Je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne à force de voyager d'une maison à l'autre...

Kenta : Pareil...

Gingka : Moi j'ai trouvé ça sympa ! ^^

Yu : Ouais c'étais trop cool ! ^^ J'avais l'impression d'être le père Noël ! ^^

Mizukie : Ouais ben moi y a des fois ou je regrette vraiment de l'être... -_-'

Yu : Attend !

Je regardai Yu qui était devant le sapin de Noël du B-Pit, il n'y avait aucune cadeau au pied du sapin.

Yu : Où sont nos cadeaux ?!

Je roulai des yeux et claquai une dernière fois des doigt, une petite montagne de cadeau apparu au pied du sapin avec le nom de chacun sur chaque cadeau.

Yu : Ouais ! ^^

Yu et se jeta sur les cadeaux à son nom, tandis que les autres allèrent eux aussi vers les cadeaux à leur nom. Yu a eux différent gâteau, bonbon et peluche tandis que Kenta a eux des vêtements. Madoka a eu quelque livre sur le beyblade alors que Gingka a eu des DVD et des jeux, j'ai même offert quelque livre et objet rare à Dynamis ! ^^ Et pour finir... Kyoya et Ryuga ! ^^ Je crois qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir de cadeaux... Ils déchirèrent l'emballage un peu surpris puis découvris des chocolats. Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi leur offrir je me suis dit que des chocolats iraient, après tout, ils aiment ça le chocolats ! ^^ En tout cas à se que j'ai vu dans leur livre du cœur ils aiment ! Et puis c'est un cadeau neutre le chocolat.

Finalement le réveillons de Noël se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les petites riaient et profitaient de leur cadeaux tandis que les plus âgés discutaient sur le canapé. Moi j'étais un peu à l'écart, à regarder tout se petit monde le sourire au lèvre, après tout, même si Noël est un peu épuisant, ça reste une fête d'amour et de partage, ça fait plaisir de voir des gens qui ont encore l'esprit de Noël comme eux. Je claquai des doigts et disparu dans les lumières de Noël en n'oubliant pas de leur souhaiter un dernier joyeux Noël.

* * *

 **Ryuga : C'est niais à souhait ton truc...**

 **Moi : Mais non ! C'est juste l'esprit de Noël ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Endormir un gosse au lieu de lui montrer le père Noël c'est l'esprit de Noël peut-être ?**

 **Moi : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait debout à cette heure là aussi le môme ?! Et puis de toute façon il a eu son cadeau alors tout le monde est contente non ?!**

 **Ryuga : Pourquoi t'as dit ça...**

 **Kyoya : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !**

 **Moi : Vous m'épuisez ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vacance...**

 **Ryuga : Bah barre toi alors !**

 **Moi : Jamais ! Mouhahahahahahaha ! *sourire et rire sadique***

 **Kyoya : On est morts ?**

 **Ryuga : On le sera très bientôt en tout cas...**

 **Moi : Review please et Joyeux Noël ! ^^**


	2. 1er Avril et Pâques avec Mizukie 2018

**Moi : Cette année le 1er Avril et Pâques tombent le même jour, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? ^^**

 **Yu : Un double dose de Mimi ?**

 **Moi : Exact ! ^^**

 **Yu : Yeah ! ^^ Du chocolat ! ^^**

 **Moi : Vas-y mange le chocolat Yu... Mange le chocolat...**

 **Yu : C'est un peu bizarre...**

 **Moi : Mais non mais non goûte le tu verras...**

 **Yu : Bon d'accord ! ^^ *mange***

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight. ^^**

* * *

 ** _Poisson de Pâques_**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Le soleil se lève sur Metal Bey city en ce 1er Avril. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs recouvrent l'herbe encore fraîche de la rosée du matin et de la pluie de la veille, mais ça... Bah c'est pas vraiment important par rapport à se qui m'arrive en cette période de l'année. Car oui, comme à chaque fête il m'arrive quelque chose. Bah oui, d'après vous comment elles sont nées ses fêtes hein ? Vous pouvez me dire merci ! Mais passons aux explications, hier matin je me levais tranquillement avec une petite sensation de picotement sur la tête et dans le bas du dos et c'est là que je me suis rappelé que c'était bel et bien aujourd'hui le jour maudit de Pâques ET du 1er Avril ! Enfin... "Maudit" est un bien grand mot car techniquement je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup le 1er Avril, et oui ! C'est encore grâce à moi si le 1er Avril tout le monde fait des farces ! Après tout c'est moi qui ai commencé ! Mais je n'avais pas fait très attention au faite que nous étions le 1er Avril le jour ou j'ai décidé de jouer avec vous mes chers humains adorés. En gros le jour des farces aurait très bien pu tomber un beau 14 juillet et la je crois que la fête national française aurait vraiment eu l'air d'une grosse blague ! XD ( #Blaguepourri )

Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que comme toute les veilles de Pâques je me réveille avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin blanc et que je dois aller donner du chocolat à tout les gosses de la planète et même si au début j'aimais bien faire ça maintenant je trouve ça vraiment très chiant ! Mais ça je crois que vous l'aviez compris avec Noël ! Enfin bon... Nous sommes actuellement le matin de Pâques et aussi le 1er Avril et comme à chaque jour de Pâques mes oreilles et ma queue sont encore là. En gros le jour de Pâque est le meilleur jour de ma vie ! (vous sentez l'ironie et le sarcasme ?)

En ce moment même je suis au B-Pit. Vous vous demandez surement se que je fais là ? Et bien en faite je comptais leur donner leur chocolat de Pâques en personne comme à Noël. Après tout autant profiter des fêtes pour aller leur rendre visite non ? ^^ Depuis que je suis apparue j'entend plein de bruit comme des cris et des bruits de fracas, quand je me décidai enfin à aller voir (tout en restant invisible évidement) je tombai nez à nez avec une scène plutôt... Étrange. Tout d'abord il y avait un poulet. Puis des plumes partout, ainsi qu'un Kenta recouvert de colle et de plume. Il y avait aussi un Gingka dont les cheveux était désormais teint en bleu... Oh et il y avait une Madoka un peu en rogne trempé de la tête au pied avec un sceau sur la tête qui avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un... Dans la pièce d'à côté on pouvait entendre des bruits de fracas comme ceux que j'entendais tout à l'heure, Madoka lança un regard de tueur en direction de cette pièce et ouvrit violemment la porte, me laissant voir ce qui si passait. Madoka et moi sommes donc tombées sur Yu fouillant la pièce de fond en comble cassant quelque babiole au passage, en voyant Yu j'ai enfin compris d'où venait le bazar don j'ai été témoin. Ce bazar peu se définir en un mot : Yu.

Madoka : YU !

Yu : Tiens salut Maka ! ^^ T'es tombé dans l'un de mes pièges ? Poisson d'Avril ! XP

Madoka : Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort !

S'en suivi une longue course poursuite dans tout le B-Pit avec une Madoka folle furieuse poursuivant un Yu mort de rire. C'est à cet instant que je remarquai Kyoya et Ryuga, assis l'un contre l'autre regardant la scène en partageant un bol de pop-corn. On aurait dit qu'il regardait leur feuilleton préféré ou une télé-réalité. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ses deux là. Il faut dire que moi aussi je me marre à les regarder comme ça, il faudra que je revienne me rendre invisible un de ses jours ! ^^ Bon ! Vu que Yu a l'air impatient d'avoir ses chocolats de Pâques je vais peut-être faire connaître ma présence. La seconde qui suivit j'étais redevenu visible et le monde semblait s'être arrêté. Tout le monde dans le B-Pit c'était arrêté. Ils semblaient choqué mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'étais là ou parce que j'avais des oreilles et une queue de lapin. Je pencherai plutôt pour les deux.

Mizukie : Salut tout le monde ! ^^

Après un silence de quelques minutes tout le monde s'écria en même temps :

Tous : MIZUKIE ?!

Yu : Mimi ?!

Madoka : T-Tu as...

Mizukie : Oui je sais.

Gingka : C'est des vrais ?

Mizukie : Malheureusement oui.

Madoka : Mais... Comment ?

Mizukie : Vous avez du remarquer que certaine fête était causé par moi non ? Et bien ses 2 là ne font pas exceptions.

Yu : Alors tu es le lapin de Pâques et tu es venu nous donner des chocolats ?!

Mizukie : Exact. ^^

Yu : Yeah ! ^^

Yu se précipita vers moi et s'arrêta devant moi les bras tendu attendant ses précieux chocolats. Je levai les yeux au ciel et claquai des doigts, faisant apparaître des lapins, des œufs, des cloches et autres délices chocolatés dans les bras de Yu qui semblait exploser de joie, il courut dans une autre pièce et ferma la porte laissant seulement entendre ses cris de joie. Je me tournai vers les autres.

Mizukie : Vous avez dégusté hein ? ^^

Madoka : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'inventer cette fête ? TT_TT _Demanda Madoka d'un ton lasse_

Mizukie : Bah en faite une fois par an il y a une journée ou j'ai envie de vous embêter vous les humains et plus les années passaient plus les humains si mettaient eux aussi et petit à petit c'est devenu le jour des farces.

Madoka : Pourquoi est-ce que tu protèges notre monde déjà ?

Mizukie : J'en ai aucune idée. ^^

Je claquai encore des doigts et des chocolats apparurent dans les bras des autres, Madoka, Gingka et Kenta semblait ravi tandis que Kyoya et Ryuga s'entre regardèrent, puis posèrent leurs yeux sur moi avant de donner leur chocolats aux autres.

Mizukie : Pourquoi vous leur donnez ? Vous n'en voulez pas ?

Ils s'approchèrent de moi de fait que seul moi pouvais entendre se qu'ils disaient.

Kyoya : Parce que te connaissant tu as surement prévu quelque chose pour le 1er Avril et on ne veut pas risquer quoique ce soit.

Mizukie : Mais non ! ^^ Vous êtes trop parano les gars ! ^^ Faut vous détendre enfin ! ^^

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois avant de soupirer.

Mizukie : Et au faite si Yu est ici où sont Tsubasa et Hikaru ?

Ryuga : Ils sont venu déposé Yu au B-Pit ce matin, ils sont passé en coup de vent et on les comprends... Tsubasa avait la peau bleu et tout les vêtements d'Hikaru étaient roses fluo.

Je finis par éclater de rire.

 **Le lendemain...**

Enfin ! Je n'ai plus se fichu déguisement de lapin vivant ! Je n'aurais plus l'air d'une folle en sortant dehors en étant visible maintenant ! ^^ Et plus aucun risque de me prendre l'une des farces de Yu en pleine figure. ^^ Je décidai d'aller voir le résultat du 1er Avril au B-Pit et apparu donc devant la porte d'entrer du bâtiment. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et... Oh mon dieu... Je vais faire un résumé du B-Pit : Le B-Pit est un bâtiment où l'on est censé vendre des objets en rapport avec le beyblade, de réparer les toupies et aussi d'y faire des duels mais ce n'est certainement pas censé être à moitié effondré avec des emballages de chocolat partout ainsi que 4 lapins et Kyoya et Ryuga me regardant avec un air qui était surement censé être meurtrié mais on voyait bien qu'ils se retenaient de rire.

Ryuga : Tu nous expliques ?

Je regardai les 4 lapins qui me lançaient un regard noir : Il y avait un lapin vert foncé aux yeux marron, un autre orange aux yeux noisette, un autre encore châtain aux yeux bleu et un dernier orange/jaune aux yeux vert pétillant qui avait du chocolat autour des babines. C'est moi ou ils me rappellent tous quelqu'un ? Quand cette pensé me vînt à l'esprit je compris enfin et j'éclatai de rire, Ryuga et Kyoya eux, n'avaient pas cessés de me fixer.

Ryuga : Finalement on a bien fait de ne pas toucher aux chocolats.

Après mon fou rire je regardai les lapins et leur souri.

Mizukie : On dirait que mon poisson d'Avril était bien pensé.

Les lapins se mirent à couiner en me grattant les jambes avec leur longues griffes jusqu'à se que j'en eu assez et que je devînt transparente.

Mizukie : Bon ça va, ça va... Pas la peine de couiner...

Je claquai des doigts et ils retrouvèrent tout les 4 leurs apparences normal.

Madoka : Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Empoisonner tes chocolats pour nous transformer en lapins ?!

Mizukie : Roh ça va hein... C'est pas comme si j'avais empoisonné tout les chocolats de la planète. Il n'y a que vous que j'ai transformé en lapin. ^^

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres l'air inquiet.

Kenta : Ben en faite...

Madoka : On c'est rendu compte que tu nous en avez donné un peu trop alors...

Ah oui c'est vrai. Après mon départ j'ai rempli l'une des pièces du B-Pit de chocolats empoisonnés du sol au plafond.

Gingka : Alors on a décidé d'en envoyer à ceux qu'on connaissait...

Attend... QUOI ?!

Mizukie : Nan mais vous allez pas bien dans vos têtes ?!

Ryuga : T'es mal placé pour parler !

Je lui lançai un regarc noir qui suffit pour le calmer, je me retournai vers les autres et leur demandai calmement.

Mizukie : À qui en avez vous envoyer ?

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois, de la peur remplissant leurs yeux.

Mizukie : Qui ?

Gingka : Et bien... Il se pourrait que j'en ai envoyé à Masamune et King qui en auraient donné à Zéo et Toby qui eux même en auraient donné à Jack et Damian qui ensuite en on donné à Reiji qui en a donné aussi à Ryutaro.

Madoka : On en a aussi donné à Chris, Sora, Hikaru et Tsubasa, l'équipe Wang Hu Zhong, l'équipe Excalibur et à l'équipe de Russie.

Kyoya : J'en ai aussi envoyer à Nile, Damure, mon frère et j'en ai envoyer pas mal à Benkei.

Yu : Moi j'en ai envoyé à Tithi !

Ryuga : Et moi j'en ai envoyé Ryuto.

Avant que je ne puisse exposer ma rage les portes du B-Pit s'ouvrit sur Aguma et Bao. Un sourire s'élargi sur mon visage alors que j'étais encore dos à eux.

Madoka : Aguma ? Bao ?

Bao : Salut les gars, on voulait vous rendre une petite visite mais on dirait que le B-Pit et... Dans un sacré état...

Il montra le B-Pit du regard.

Madoka : Oh ça... Et bien... C'est une longue histoire. ^^

Je me retournai et regardai Aguma et Bao avec mon éternelle sourire sadique sur le visage, ils pâlirent et avalèrent leur salivent.

Bao : M-Mizukie...

Mizukie : Salut les gars ! ^^ À se que je vois vous ne vous êtes pas transformé en lapins, vous n'avez pas mangé les chocolats que je vous ai envoyé ?

Aguma : On est allergique.

Mizukie : Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Aguma : Mais bien sur...

Kenta : Vous vous connaissez vous trois ?

Mizukie : Oh oui... *retour du sourire sadique*

Aguma : Ça pour la connaître on la connait...

Bao : C'est un peu grâce à elle si on est en couple...

Kyoya : Tiens vous aussi elle vous a fait le coup ?

Bao : Le coup ?

Mizukie : Ils parlent du fait que je vous ai enlevé, que je vous ai volé vos toupies et que j'ai mis vos vies en danger.

Aguma : Ah ça...

Ryuga : Tu leur à fait pareil que nous ?

Mizukie : Oui. Sauf que eux je les ai envoyé dans les montagnes et Bao a failli tomber dans un ravin. *sourire sadique*

Tout le monde à par Aguma, Bao, Ryuga et Kyoya avaient l'air sous le choc de l'annonce.

Aguma : C'était en même temps la pire et la meilleur expérience de ma vie.

Bao se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Aguma qui lui rendit son baiser, ce couple était quand même assez évident, même sans avoir lu leur livre on pouvait le voir à dix kilomètres !

Kyoya : On veut bien te croire...

Soudain, une sorte de brèche s'ouvrit dans le B-Pit laissant passer un fantôme assez familier avec un lapin fantôme dans les mains, en sang à cause des griffes du lapins.

? : Tu m'expliques ?

Tout le monde était sans voix face à la scène qu'il y avait devant eux. Là, à quelque mètre d'eux, se tenait un Pluto fantomatique tenant un l'apin noir aux yeux rouge couinant et se débattant causant encore plus de dégâts aux mains de Pluto. Je souris d'un air satisfait.

Mizukie : En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Pluto : Je ne sais pas se qui est le plus fou, toi venant dans le monde des morts nous donner des chocolats ou Rago qui a été assez fou pour les manger.

Mizukie : On va dire que c'est de la faute de Rago.

Les cris du lapins s'intensifièrent tandis qu'il me lança un regard des plus noir.

Pluto : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais mes mains ne tiendront pas éternellement avec Rago sous cette forme alors si tu pouvais lui redonner son apparence normal ça me rendrait un immense service.

Mizukie : *soupire* Bien... Mais tu me devras un service en échange.

Pluto : D'accord mais s'il te plaît fait quelque chose !

Mizukie : Ok ! ^^

Je claquai des doigts et fis apparaître une carotte contenant l'antidote du poison des chocolats, je la tandis à Pluto qui disparu dans la brèche avec Rago, retournant dans leur monde. Je me retournai vers les autres qui me fixaient, leur bouches béantes jusqu'à ce que Madoka brise le silence.

Madoka : Tu as aidé Rago ?!

Mizukie : Je n'ai jamais précisé que l'antidote était à effet immédiat et qu'il se transformerait directement sous sa vrai forme. *sourire sadique*

Après cette déclaration plus personne ne dit un mot, après quelque temps Ryuga et Kyoya en eurent assez de mes histoires et partirent tandis que dans un coin de la pièce Aguma tenait Bao endormi contre lui, c'est vrai qu'ils ont du faire une longue route. Soudain, un autre événement se produisit et Benkei entra en courant dans le B-Pit.

Benkei : Les gars venez vite ! Il y a des lapins partout en villes !

On regarda tous les fenêtres et on remarquait des dizaines et des dizaines de lapins de toute les couleurs dans les rues de Metal Bey City, tout le monde se tourna vers moi tandis que je me tournai vers Benkeï.

Mizukie : Benkeï... À qui as tu donné les chocolats que Kyoya t'as donné ?

Benkeï : J'en ai envoyé à tout les chasseurs têtes pourquoi ?

Je sortais mon portable, sans quitter des yeux le spectacle j'envoyai un message à Kyoya posant une simple question :

"Mizukie : Combien y a-t-il de chasseur de tête en tout ?"

La réponse arriva quelque seconde plus tard :

"Kyoya : Presque 200 pourquoi ?"

Je contemplai quelque seconde mon téléphone avant de craquer et de disparaître, laissant les autres réparer leur conneries.

 _Pdv Normal_

Mizukie partit laissant son portable tomber par terre, Madoka ramassa le téléphone et lut la conversation :

"Mizukie : Combien y a-t-il de chasseur de tête en tout ?"

"Kyoya : Presque 200 pourquoi ?"

Madoka prit une grande inspiration

Madoka : MIZUKIE !

* * *

 _Pdv Normal_

 **Pendant ce temps, au temple de Dynamis...**

Tithi : Dynamis ! Yu m'a envoyé des chocolats de Pâque ! T'en veux un ?

Dynamis tourna la tête vers Tithi qui lui tendait une boîte de chocolat de Pâques, Dynamis pesa le pour et le contre jusqu'à ce que certaine chose lui viennent à l'esprit : "Attend une minute... Ces chocolats viennent de Mizukie... C'est le 1er Avril... Oh..."

Dynamis : Euh... Non merci Tithi, tu peux tout manger.

Tithi : Ouais ! ^^ Merci Dynamis ! ^^

Tithi n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de dévorer la boîte de chocolat, Dynamis soupira et alla vers son matériel d'alchimie, il aurait beaucoup de travail cette année...

* * *

 **Moi : Phew ! ^^ Enfin fini ! ^^**

 **Yu transformé en lapin : *couine***

 **Moi : Alors ils étaient bon ses chocolats ? ^^**

 **Yu transformé en lapin : *crie***

 **Moi : Oui bon pas la peine de crier ! *claque des doigt et redonne à Yu sa forme normal***

 **Yu : Je veux une glace ! ^^**

 **Moi : Il se fiche de moi là ? -_-'**

 **Yu : Review please ! ^^**

 **Moi : Je crois que la transformation la rendu fou...**


	3. Vendredi 13 Juillet 2018 avec Mizukie

**Moi : Yo tout le monde c'est Komachu et aujourd'hui c'est Vendredi 13 ! Ce qui signifie que Mizukie va encore faire des siennes... ^^**

 **Kyoya : Tu te la joue Youtuber ou quoi ?**

 **Moi : Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !**

 **Kyoya : Une vrai gamine...**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 13**_

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Et voilà... L'un de mes jours préféré avec le 1er Avril est enfin là ! Le Vendredi 13 ! Un autre jour de l'année ou je peux emmerder le monde sans qu'on le sache ! ^^ C'est donc pour cela que je suis actuellement en train de faire apparaître des échelles et des chats noirs un peu partout ainsi que de renverser du sel. Oui ce jour m'éclate je l'admet. Mais faire chier des gens que je ne connais pas et beaucoup moins drôle que de faire chier des gens que je connais, c'est donc pour ça que je suis actuellement à Metal Bey City et que je fais apparaître un maximum de porte malheur et fais disparaître tout les portes bonheur pour faire chier Gingka et compagnie. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année...

Je me dirige donc vers le B-Pit, toujours invisible et entre. Je vois une Madoka paniquée cherchant partout l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Ah, elle a peut-être perdu ses portes bonheur... Oups, ma faute ! Désolé Madoka mais tu n'y échapperas pas !

Madoka : Rah mais ou sont ils ?!

Madoka se remit à fouiller furieusement dans la pièce tandis que Gingka entrait dans cette même pièce.

Gingka : Tu cherche quelque chose Madoka ?

Madoka : Oui je cherche mes portes bonheurs tu ne les aurais pas vu par hasard ?

Gingka : Tes portes bonheurs ? Euh non je crois pas, ils ressemblent à quoi ?

Madoka : Dans le lot il y a un fer à cheval et un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

Gingka : Non désolé je les ai pas vu.

Madoka : Mais où sont ils passés ?!

Ah elle parle peut-être du trèfle à quatre feuilles que je viens de déchirer ou encore du fer à cheval que j'ai fais fondre. Cela explique sa colère... Il vaut mieux ne rien dire au sujet de se que sont devenu ses portes bonheurs...

Gingka : Mais pourquoi t'en a besoin de toute façon ?

Madoka : C'est Vendredi 13 Gingka ! VENDREDI 13 !

Gingka : Oh... Mais c qu'une superstition non ?

Madoka : Bah disons que depuis que je sais que Mizukie est responsable de quasiment toute les fêtes de ce monde je me dis que peut-être elle est aussi la responsable du Vendredi 13, N'EST CE PAS ?!

Elle s'est mise à regarder partout l'air de chercher quelqu'un du regard, tiens je les rends parano moi maintenant !

Gingka : Euh Madoka à qui tu parles ?

Madoka : Si Mizukie est responsable du malheur du Vendredi 13 ça veut dire qu'elle est peut-être déjà là à nous observer !

Gingka : Mais non t'es parano c'est tout...

Gingka la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Comme c'est mignon... Je claquai des doigts pile à ce moment là, oui j'aime vraiment faire chier les gens, mais ça je crois que tout le monde la remarqué.

Madoka : Ah ha ! Je le savais !

Mizukie : Je vous rends si parano que ça ?

Madoka : Oui et tu le sais très bien !

Mizukie : C'est vrai. ^^

Madoka : Alors rend les moi !

Mizukie : Bah c'est un peu trop tard en fait...

Madoka : C'est-à-dire ?

Mizukie : Et bien... Il se peut que j'ai déchiré ton trèfle à quatre feuilles et que j'ai fait fondre ton fer à cheval...

Je vis Madoka respirer fortement avant de prendre un chandelier et de me le balancer en pleine gueule. J'ai beau m'être rendu visible cela ne veut pas dire que je suis aussi solide, donc le chandelier passa à travers ma tête pour finir par terre. Madoka continua de me balancer divers objets à la figure tandis que Gingka essayait vainement de la calmer. Au bout d'un moment elle arrêta ses lancer qui ne servent à rien et me fit face.

Madoka : Si seulement je pouvais te tuer !

Mizukie : Quelqu'un t'as devancé on dirait.

Madoka : Qui est-ce donc que je vienne le remercier ? Ou non plutôt le tuer !

Mizukie : Ben j'en ai aucune idée en fait, désolé Madoka !

Madoka : Pourquoi est-ce que tu donnes du malheurs au gens le Vendredi 13 ?!

Mizukie : Mais enfin la raison est évidente ! Je suis sadique voyons ! ^^

Je vis Madoka fulminer, l'air dans une colère noir sur le point de péter un câble. Gingka la prit doucement par l'épaule et l'amena dans une autre pièce. Je réussi tout de même à entendre les cris de rage de Madoka ainsi que les bruits d'objet qu'on brise. Et bien ça a l'air bien animé dans l'autre pièce...

Au final Madoka revînt l'air toujours tendu mais tout de même un peu plus calme que toute à l'heure.

Madoka : Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant Mizukie ?

Mizukie : Ce que je fais à chaque vendredi 13, foutre le bordel ! ^^

Je vis Madoka serrer les poings et prendre une grande inspiration, avant même qu'elle ne puisse crier je claquai des doigts et me téléportai ailleurs. Je finis par atterrir au temple de Dynamis juste à côté de lui.

Dynamis : Alors ce vendredi 13 ?

Mizukie : J'ai déjà fais péter un plomb à Madoka.

Dynamis : Et il n'est que 9 heure du matin...

Mizukie : Je me suis encore surpassé cette année ! ^^

Dynamis : Qui est ta prochaine cible ?

Je souris sadiquement et me téléportai à nouveau sous le regard de Dynamis qui compris immédiatement qui j'allai embêter.

Dynamis : Tithi si tu me cherches je suis dans le bunker anti-atomique !

J'atterri dans un appartement en étant évidement invisible. Dans cet appartement ce trouvait Kyoya seulement en boxer et portant aussi une chemise blanche un peu trop grande pour lui (probablement à Ryuga). Il y avait aussi Ryuga qui était torse nu avec un jogging noir simple. Je vais bien m'amuser moi aujourd'hui... ^^ Ils étaient actuellement devant la télé et s'apprêtaient à regarder un film, j'ai une idée... Au moment de démarrer le film je claquai des doigts et oh tiens c'est dommage ! La télé ne fonctionne plus ! Mais qui a pu faire ça... Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est moi. ^^

Ryuga : Merde, la télé fonctionne plus...

Kyoya : Super... Bah au pire on peut regarder le film sur mon ordi.

Ryuga : Ouais pas con.

Kyoya alla chercher son ordinateur qui était probablement dans leur chambre tandis que je restais dans le salon/cuisine/salle à manger avec Ryuga. Je décidai donc tout naturellement de suivre Kyoya jusqu'à sa chambre voir quel autre malheurs je pourrai lui causer en ce merveilleux jour qu'est le Vendredi 13 quand soudain je vis que Kyoya possédait un skateboard. Oh... Oh je vais bien rire moi... ^^ Je déplaçai légèrement le skateboard faisant que Kyoya tenant son ordinateur dans les bras marcha dessus et glissa tombant par terre. Le bruit a attiré Ryuga qui accouru aussitôt et vînt aider Kyoya à se relever.

Ryuga : Ça va ?!

Kyoya : Ouais ouais t'inquiète, c'est juste une petite chute j'ai vu pire...

Ryuga : Mais il était pas contre le mur ton skate ?

Kyoya : Si

Ils détournèrent leur regard vers le skateboard.

Ryuga : Allons regarder le film...

Kyoya : Oui bonne idée... Tu gères le pop-corne ?

Ryuga : D'acc

Kyoya retourna sur le canapé mettre le film sur son ordinateur tandis que Ryuga alla dans la cuisine ouverte. Je suivis Ryuga qui prit un sachet de pop-corn et le mit dans un saladier au micro-onde. Quand il sortit le pop-corne du micro-onde il prit la salière et rajouta du sel au maïs soufflé, quand il reposa la salière j'en profita pour la faire tomber, renversant du sel un peu partout.

Ryuga : Merde !

Le sel provoqua aussitôt un malheurs, une étagère se brisa faisant tomber les livres et les bibelots qui étaient dessus, brisant certain bibelots.

Ryuga et Kyoya : Merde !

Ils arrêtèrent se qu'ils faisaient et allèrent réparer les dégâts dut à l'étagère brisé. Franchement je m'éclate ! J'adore faire ce genre de chose sans que personne ne le sache ! C'est génial ! ^^

Ryuga : C'est pas notre journée...

Kyoya : C'est clair... Qu'est-ce qui va encore arriver ? Une fuite d'eau ?!

Bonne idée tiens ! Je claquai des doigts et le robinet de la cuisine sauta provoquant une fuite d'eau. Ryuga et Kyoya sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers le robinet essayant de réparer la fuite avec des chiffons, les trempant tout les deux. Personnellement j'étais en pleins fou rire tandis que Ryuga et Kyoya pestèrent.

Kyoya : Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemars ou quoi ?!

Ryuga : On va abandonner l'idée du film je crois

Kyoya : Ouais, allons nous changer on est trempé...

Il quittèrent le salon direction la chambre pour se changer tandis qu'en leur absence j'enlevai les chiffons placé sur le robinet, laissant l'eau couler librement et déborder du lavabo. Je fis aussi apparaître un chat (noir évidement) et le laissai faire ses griffes sur le magnifique canapé tandis que je laissai la fenêtre ouverte, laissant rentrer le vent faisant s'envoler divers papier qui atterrirent sur le sol mouillé. Je m'asseyais donc sur le canapé, laissant le chat me traverser en cas de besoin tandis qu'il continuait son travail. Pendant le cours laps de temps qu'il a fallu à Kyoya et Ryuga pour se changer j'avais déjà saccager leur appartement, ah ce que j'aime cette journée... Quand Kyoya et Ryuga revinrent et qu'ils virent le désordre présent dans leur appartement ils avaient l'air complètement désespéré.

Kyoya : Mais c'est quoi cette journée de merde ?!

Ryuga : Attend...

Ryuga alla vers le calendrier trempé par terre et le ramassa, regarda la date et montra le calendrier à Kyoya.

Kyoya : Vendredi 13...

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant de crier de rage.

Ryuga et Kyoya : MIZUKIE !

Oups... Encore repéré ! Dynamis leur a dit ou quoi ?

Ryuga : T'es où sale garce ?!

Mizukie : Hé ! La garce elle t'a ramené à la vie je te signale !

Je claquai des doigts, me rendant visible au deux ingrats !

Kyoya : Toi ! Je le savais !

Ryuga : Je vais t'étrangler !

Mizukie : Hé ! Je t'ai quand même empêché de mourir et je t'ai mis en couple avec l'autre taré !

Ryuga et Kyoya : Hé !

Mizukie : Et puis c'est pas ma faute si je dois foutre le bordel le Vendredi 13 !

Kyoya : Tu te fou de notre gueule là ?!

Mizukie : Mmh... Oui. ^^

Ils se jetèrent sur moi et passèrent à travers moi, finissant évidement par terre. Je profitai de cette distraction pour disparaître. Les laissant me chercher pour me faire payer. Je réapparu dans les rues de Metal Bey City où Yu se baladait tranquillement. Je souris et fis apparaître plusieurs échelles ainsi que plusieurs chats noirs sur son chemin, m'asseyant pour profiter du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à moi.

Yu ne regardait quasiment pas où il allait et passait comme si de rien n'était sous les échelles se fichant des pots de fleurs qui tombaient à quelque centimètres à peine de lui. Il se penchait même pour caresser les chats noir qui passaient devant lui, ignorant les divers malheurs qui arrivaient autour de lui sans jamais le toucher. Mais comment il fait le gosse ?! Il a des portes bonheurs ou quoi ?! On se calme Mizukie... Il existe d'autre portes malheurs à essayer... Je claquai des doigts, fis apparaître plusieurs fissures dans le sol devant Yu ainsi que plusieurs miroirs sur son chemin dans une position assez instable que Yu pourrait facilement briser. Je souris et me remis à l'observation.

Yu continuait donc son chemin tout content en sautillant, évitant les fissures dans le sol et quand il remarquait les miroirs il décida de changer de rue, le sale gosse ! Mais c'est pas possible il a du être prévenu lui aussi !

Yu : Finalement le Vendredi 13 c'est pas si terrible que ça ! Je peux dire merci à Tithi pour les charmes portes bonheur ! ^^

Ah donc Tithi et Dynamis m'ont trahi hein... Merci Yu, maintenant je sais qui tuer...

 ** _20 minutes plus tard au temple de Dynamis..._**

Mizukie : Dynamiiiiiis... Tithiiiiiii... Où êtes vous ? Venez les amis je ne vais pas vous faire de mal promis...

Dis je en réajustant ma batte de baseball.

 ** _Pendant ce temps avec Dynamis..._**

Tithi : T'es sur qu'elle nous trouvera pas ici ?

Dynamis : J'en sais rien mais pour moi ça reste l'endroit le plus sur, et vu ce dont elle est capable je préfère quand même rester là, ne serais-ce que pour ce qu'elle a du faire à Kyoya et Ryuga...

Tithi : Finalement rester dans le bunker anti-atomique n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...

* * *

 **Moi : Phew ! OS fini et dans les temps en plus ! ^^ Je suis trop fier là !**

 **Kyoya : Et sinon ton brevet ? Tu t'es loupé ?**

 **Moi : Je l'ai eu mention Très Bien pourquoi ? ^^**

 **Kyoya : Les gars on remballe le champagne !**

 **Ryuga et les autres : Ohhhhh...**

 **Moi : Hé !**

 **Kyoya : Moi qui pensai qu'on serait enfin débarrassé de toi...**

 **Moi : Jamais ! Review please et à la prochaine ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Tu sais que pour certains le Vendredi 13 c'est un jour de chance et non de malheur ?**

 **Moi : Kyoya ?**

 **Kyoya : Ouais ?**

 **Moi : Ferme la.**


End file.
